A Forbidden Love, A Celestial Maiden & A Human
by katieXatem
Summary: This is about one of my yu-gi-oh oc's Rin Zoshi & her relationship with seto kaiba, she is a celestial maiden & she struggles to control her power, will she succeed & win seto's heart or will she succumb to her own power and be killed? gets sexy! setoXoc
1. A new beginning

_**A new beginning.**_

She ran as fast as she could, the sound of rain splashing onto the ground calmed her a little, but she could still hear the sound of guns in the background and voices shouting "she's over here!" She ran and ran until she came to a halt in front of a tall building, she looked up to see the letters 'KC' on the building, she knew she had arrived at kaibacorp.

She looked up then at the moon, "he wouldn't be here now at this hour, but still if he is, then I do wonder if he still remembers me" she thought sadly, it was at least 6 years ago since he last saw her, her name is Rin Zoshi, she has long pink hair and green eyes and also a terrible secret, she was a celestial maiden (a celestial being that has overwhelmingly strong heavenly powers) and because of the celestial maiden's history, she would transform at the sight of blood and kill anyone who tried to hurt/kill her or anyone she cared about.

"_seto"_

She got to the top of the stairs but collapsed before she got to the doors. When she woke, she found herself in a big room that looked like a CEO's office; she got herself of the couch and looked around, "where am I?"

"Well you're in my office and in my company" replied a mysterious voice. Rin jumped and turned around, only to be staring into the eyes of seto kaiba, "OMG! You're seto kaiba! I'm sorry, I collapsed and I had a really ruff night so I only needed a place to rest!" stammered rin.

She had a HUGE crush on seto kaiba and always thought he was so cool, he sniggered, he always did love that about rin, she was always so funny, "there's no need to panic rin, you're safe here" rin gasped.

He did remember her! "You remember me! And I see you have changed a bit since I last saw you!" she replied back, kaiba laughed "yeah I've become the president of kaibacorp now and have become a powerful duelist" rin smiled, she could remember him saying that he wanted to be the no.1 duelist in the world but he got beaten by yugi muto and never could seem to beat him after that loss, "oh well at least you've done something with your life, I haven't really done anything at all" she sighed sadly.

Kaiba smiled "you little liar! I know that you are the heir to the throne of the Aztec kingdom! And you're also the CEO of Zoshicorp! So tell me you haven't changed a little too since we last saw each other!" she sneered at him, "okay maybe I have but things have changed for the worse" "what do you mean rin? Has something bad happen to you, because when I found you, you was in a terrible state and was a little blood stained!" he said worryingly.

Rin started to cry, she didn't want him to find out about her terrible secret and be put in danger because of it! Seto stood there looking at his childhood sweetheart crying, he wondered what happened and would she tell him what's wrong or would he have to try and get it out of her.

He embraced her into his arms and cuddled her, she buried her face into his chest and smiled, he always looked out for her and comforted her when she was sad, she thought to herself, "would I be able to tell him the truth? And would he ever love me knowing that I could kill people without any control over myself?"

The both of them stood there, embraced in each other's arms and they were about to kiss each other (lost in the moment) when someone came into the office, "well, well, kaiba, I never thought you would hug someone other than mokuba and look so happy too!" said a smug voice.

Seto knew that voice, it was powerful, majestic and smooth, it was the one person who seto did not want to see and have them see him and rin cuddling, and it was yami! They broke apart and seto turned around and ended up looking into the eyes of the smug pharaoh.

"_Oh crap!" _he thought "_not him! Why him of all people!"_ seto sighed, he knew he had to figure a way out of this predicament.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**katieXatem: well it seems kaiba has a possible love interest! ^-^**

**kaiba: very funny i think not! i do not fall for some girl!!!**

**katieXatem: oh yes you do!!! i'll make you fall for that girl and you'll end up kissing her...woops!**

**kaiba: WAIT! WHAT!!!! REPEAT THAT!!!**

**katieXatem: oops!!! got to go!!! anyway back to the readers, the chapters will get longer and kaiba will soon fall in love! haha!**

**[That's the end of this chapter! In the next one, I'll explain their past together and seto will find himself even more attracted to rin and he will be trying to hide his secret away from the pharaoh and his friends! Will he be able to? Find out in the next chapter!]**


	2. The past revealed

_**The Past Revealed**_

Yami stood there with a smug look on his face, he knew something was going on with kaiba because he was acting weird all week and now he knew why, it was because of this girl! "so are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to use my shadow magic to get the truth?" he asked curiously.

Seto searched his mind for an excuse to avoid tell yami the truth, eventually he spoke "well, uh, I, uh, was just, uh helping this girl out, she was lost and scared so I helped her, is there something suspicious about that?" he sneered at yami. Yami snorted and turned his attention to the girl that was hiding behind seto, "who's the girl then" he asked, hoping seto would tell him the truth, "she's called Rin Zoshi" stammered seto, rin blushed and managed to let out a quiet "hi" to yami before going quiet again.

Yami looked at them both, they were both blushing and looking at the floor, it was clear that these two know each other and were keeping any feelings for one another a secret.

Yami sniggered and left, he found out what he wanted to find out, seto stared at the door, "that was weird, he didn't even try to wind me up and he didn't use any of his shadow magic neither, I wonder what he's up to?" seto asked, rin stood there, wondering what she should do, "_I can't tell him my secret or he might be put in danger, I'll never forgive myself if he's hurt because of me, what can I do? He needs to know but I'm too afraid to say anything, I'd rather not tell him my terrible secret because I might lose him, oh what should I do?_" she thought silently, she looked up at seto.

"seto, it's been really nice to see you but I should go" stammered rin, she was about to walk out when seto grabbed her wrist, "are you sure you're in a good enough condition to be walking about in battle city and when will I see you again?" he asked worryingly, rin turned around and kissed him on the cheek then whispered in his ear "I hope that we will meet again soon but for now I need to go and I hope you will be okay, goodbye seto" she turned around and ran out of the office and soon out of the company, seto looked out of the window, his mind was still trying to register the fact she had kissed him on the cheek, _"I'll miss you rin, till we meet again" _he thought sadly.

_The following night_

Rin shifted around in her bed, she was having one of her memory flashbacks in her dreams but she didn't realize that seto was having the same dream/memory flashback.

_Flashback..._

It was back at the orphanage, seto and mokuba were playing chess, seto had won again, "you're good seto, I bet you could beat anyone at chess!" exclaimed mokuba, seto sniggered, "now come on mokie, there's no need to over exaggerate" mokuba was about to argue back when the door opened and a man stepped in, "hello children, I see you're all doing fine, well I got some good news, a family is coming to look at the orphanage and they might adopt one of you! Isn't that exciting?" the kids jumped up and down.

Then all of a sudden a girl walked into the room, seto looked at the girl, she had red hair with a fringe that curved around her face and the back was long, she also had green eyes and was wearing a green dress, she introduced herself, "hi! My name is Rin Zoshi" all the boys shouted out their names, hoping that rin would notice them, but she only had eyes for the boy with brown hair and blue eyes that was staring back at her, she walked up to him, "hello, what's your name, I'm Rin!" she said happily.

"my name is Seto, it's nice to meet you!" he replied back, "do you want to play together while my family is choosing a child to adopt?" she asked hopefully, seto nodded and they ran off together to play outside, mokuba watched them and he started to tease them "seto's got a girlfriend! Seto's got a girlfriend!" "I have not!!!" he replied back.

_30 minutes later_…

"I've never had this much fun before!" exclaimed seto, he was so happy to have met rin, he was starting to fall for her, "I don't want to leave you seto, I really like you, here have this friendship bracelet so you'll never forget me" she said sadly, "I could never forget you rin, I promise we will be together again soon" he was about to kiss her when rin's mum called for her to return, "bye seto!" she kissed him on the cheek and ran off, that was the last time they saw each other.

_End flashback_

"_Rin" _seto woke with a start, "that dream again, why now after so many years, is it because Rin has returned?" seto looked at his bedside table, on it was a number of things but the most important one was the bracelet rin had given him when they last met, he looked at it sadly, he missed rin so much, always hoping that he would see her again and now it looks like fate has granted his wish. He settled down and went to sleep, hoping that when the morning came, he would see rin again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

katieXatem: hope you enjoyed a little flashback into kaiba's past! he was so cute as a twelve year old!!!

kaiba: oh shut up!!! thats all behind me now... ow!

katieXatem: there! a wack to the head should shut him up! next chap is going to bring kaiba and rin together!!!

kaiba: what!? just what are you planning!?

katieXatem: hehehe! you'll just have to find out!!! ^-^

kaiba: now i'm scared, you're evil!

katieXatem: i'm not evil, just full of mischief!

**[That's the end of this chapter! It was a long on but I think I made, seto finds rin again and they spend the day together, the pharaoh and his friends try and spy on them to try and catch them kissing.]**


	3. Spending the day together pt 1

_**Spending the day together**_

Morning had come and the sun was shining through the light blue curtains, the alarm beeped, telling seto it was time to get up and get dressed. He looked at the calendar, it was Saturday and he was going to the beach, only because mokuba had made him promise to go with him if he worked last Saturday, which he did so he had no choice and to make things worse for him, yugi, yami and their friends were also going to be at the beach, "great" he thought.

He slowly got dressed and washed his face before going downstairs to eat breakfast, he was wearing an orange short-sleeved shirt, jeans and brown shoes, if he was going to go casual; he would have to have at least something on that was smart so he could still retain his dignity.

Breakfast was eaten and the beach stuff was being loaded into a red sports car that seto rarely took out, mokuba was already seated and strapped in, and then he called out to seto "COME ON BIG BRO! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" seto sighed, he got in the car and they were off to the beach, along the way, when they were half-way, seto stopped the car so he could go into the bookshop and buy a book to read, as he paid for the book, he looked down at the bracelet.

He sighed again, he missed rin so much and their little meeting two days ago had made seto desperate to find her again, he picked up the book when he paid for it and went back to the car, he started it again and soon they were at the beach, they got out and took the beach stuff with them and unpacked everything when they found a good spot.

Seto took off his shoes and socks then decided to have a little walk while mokuba ran off to play with yugi and his friends, seto glanced at them, he didn't really feel like having fun at the moment, he went back to walking along the beach, he was walking along the edge of the water, as the waves came back and forth, seto was staring at the water and was about to keep going when he bumped into someone, he apologised and when he opened his eyes, he saw that he had bumped into rin! "rin! I thought I'd never see you again!" he exclaimed.

Rin looked up to see seto smiling at her, she loved to see him smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said "oh seto! I'm so sorry for running off like that! But something had come up and it had to be done so…" seto put his finger on her lips, "it's okay rin, I'm not mad, actually I'm happy cause I got to see you again and now I found you yet again! Do y-you w-want t-to p-play t-together h-here on t-the b-beach?" he stuttered.

Rin always made him feel so shy and lovey-dovey so it was no coincidence that he was stuttering, rin sniggered, she knew how she made seto feel, "okay! Let's play!" and they were off, playing all-sorts of games that they used to play together, they even went into they water and splashed each other silly, obviously not aware that yugi and his friends were watching them from near-by.

Yami stared at them, "I can't believe what I'm seeing, seto kaiba, the most egotistical, richest, coldest guy you would ever met is playing around with a girl like a immature, love-sick five year-old!" his friends shared his shock, they too thought seto kaiba would never be seen like that but they too were wrong, except yugi knew that somewhere in kaiba, he had a good, gentle, kind-hearted side to him, they then went back to what they were doing except yami.

He wanted to see more, he sneaked after seto and rin, hoping that they would do something to confirm yami's suspicions, he suspected that seto was in love with that pink-haired girl he's with but he wasn't sure so he needed evidence, but then in a sudden flash, like the gods had granted yami's wish, seto and rin kissed, yami gasped in shock and disbelief, he never thought that he would actually see seto kiss a girl before! Luckily for yami, he had his camera with him so he could take a picture, he set the flash off and took a picture of seto and rin kissing, he then ran off and hid the camera so seto wouldn't find it and delete the photo.

Seto and rin parted, both gasping for air, "how did we suddenly just kiss?" rin asked, seto too was curious to know how he and rin just suddenly kiss, perhaps it was when they looked deeply into each other's eyes, they both realized that mokuba was watching them, "how about we get a ice cream before everyone decides it's time to leave?" seto asked, rin nodded and they both got a ice cream, seto got vanilla and rin got strawberry, they both ate their ice creams and started to pack away their stuff, rin didn't want to leave cause she wanted to spend more time with seto, everyone left the beach and parted but the day was not over yet.

_To be continued._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

katieXatem: oooooooooooooh! what a exciting cliffhanger! what will happen next? hehehe! thats all up to me!

kaiba: i think i need help or protection from you!

katieXatem: shut up or i'll make you butt-nude in front of yami and his friends!!!

kaiba: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! no don't! i'll never be able to live it down!!! -cries-

katieXatem: well that work! in a later chap i'll start putting in some sexyness and these two will get passionate!

**[End of chapter! Next one is going to have the rest of the day and seto is going to dinner with rin! Are they going to confess their feelings to each other or not?]**


	4. Spending the day together pt 2

Spending the day together part 2

Mokuba was in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich when he heard seto run down the stairs while crying out "I'VE FOUND HER NUMBER! NOW I CAN ASK HER OUT FOR DINNER!" mokuba rolled his eyes, seto's been like this ever since her got back home, he was trying to find rin's number so he could call her but he forgot where he put it, so he's just now found it and seto's now acting like a hyper-active kid.

Seto got the phone and rang the number on a piece of paper in his hand.

_Riiiing!_

"Hello?" it was rin's voice; seto perked up and replied "hello rin! It's me seto! Listen I can't stop thinking about you ever since we, yah know kissed!" rin blushed, she did remember, she nervously replied "yeah I remember that! So what do you want?" seto smirked "how about we go out to dinner together? My treat! We already spent most of the day together so why should it end now?"

Rin was shocked; seto kaiba was asking her out for dinner! And because she was in love with him, she immediately said yes, she heard seto crying out yes at the top of his voice then he said "okay let's say I'll come and pick you up at 6:00pm! I'll take you to one of the best restaurants in town!" rin giggled and said 'okay meet you at 6pm!' she then put down the phone and quickly went to her room and tried to find a dress that would knock seto out.

_20 minutes later..._

Rin looked at the alarm clock near her bed, it read 5:55pm, that means that seto would be here in five minutes! Rin quickly looked in the mirror, she was wearing a light green dress that had ruffles near the bottom with made it flow, it reached to just above her knees, it was also strapless but the ribbon that acted as a belt kept her breasts in proportion, she had green high heeled shoes on to match the dress, she was nervous, she'd never thought that she would go out to dinner with kaiba! But nonetheless she was happy that she was.

All of a sudden a light knocking was heard on the front door.

Rin gasped, he was here! She quickly gathered up her courage and went downstairs to greet seto, he was waiting patiently when the door opened to reveal rin, seto's mouth dropped.

He didn't expect to see rin in such a beautiful outfit, seto continued to stare at rin until she snapped him out of his trance, "seto? Is everything alright? Uh, do you like my outfit?" seto blushed and just managed to squeeze out a "yes" rin giggled and they both got into seto's limo.

"You brought a limo! Are we going to a very posh place then?" seto looked at her and smiled "yes we are but don't worry, you look gorgeous!" rin's face quickly went red, they both were quiet after that, until they got to the restaurant, seto helped rin out of the limo and pointed out to her the restaurant. Rin looked and gasped, it was like a palace! "Wow! Seto's taken me to such a fancy place! I guess he wants the best for me! I didn't know he cared so much!" she thought quietly.

They went into the restaurant and found their seats, seto had specially booked them the best seats in the entire restaurant, rin smiled as she looked at the roses on her seat, then she picked them up and looked at seto, "are these for me seto?" seto smiled and blushed a little, "yes they are, I thought you might like them so I bought them for you" rin blushed even more than seto as she put the roses to one side as the food was brought to them.

_About an hour later after they have ate their food…_

Seto looked at his watch it read 7:00pm; they still had plenty of time before they should go back, because seto said that they'll be back at 10:00pm, so they still had 3 hours left! But what should they do now? Seto thought hard then came up with a couple of ideas which hopefully will allow the two of them to become closer, "hey rin!" seto said this loud enough for rin to snap out of her trance, she looked at seto and went "hmm? What's up seto?" he quickly asked her what was her favourite movie that's out in the cinemas, she replied back with "twilight" seto then got up and said to rin "well lets go and see that film! We still have plenty of time left so let's go!" rin jumped up and hugged seto causing him to blush a deep red, "thank you so much seto!!! I've wanted to see that film for ages!!!" and with that they were off to the cinemas.

Soon they were at the cinema, rin dragged seto into it and they went to the ticket counter, seto bought the tickets and they went to the right screen to see the film, they sat down in their seats and watched the film, about halfway through the film seto decided to try and put his arm around rin, when he did rin quietly gasped but when she saw it was seto, she smiled and rested he head on his shoulder.

When the film was over, they exited the cinema and just before they got into the limo, rin quickly asked seto "where are we going now? The film was about 121 mins long so we still have about 59 mins left" seto then remembered the other idea he had, "well I just thought we could stroll along the beach and maybe have a little paddle in the water?" seto looked hopeful at the idea and looked at rin only to see rin smiling happily.

"That sounds so romantic! I'd loved to go and stroll along the beach! Lets go!" they went off to the beach and both gleefully ran down it towards the water holding hands, they were like little kids again, they both took off their shoes and splashed around in the cool sea.

They both laughed and chased each other around on the beach, they didn't care if it seemed immature, they were having fun, they both soon collapsed on top of the sand with seto on top of rin, they both blushed a very deep red and seto couldn't help but quickly brush his lips against rin's, they were so irresistible and one look at those luscious lips made seto desire to kiss rin to much to resist.

They both soon parted for air, "wow, I never thought I would be here with you like this!" rin said with a lovely blissful tone, seto smiled "yes I too thought this could only happen in a dream" seto quickly looked at his watch; it read 9:50pm! Seto quickly pulled rin to her feet and pointed out to her that he had only ten minutes to get her home! They both put their shoes back on and ran back to the limo, they quickly were drove to rin's house with a minute to spare, rin got out of the limo with the roses in hand, she quickly gave seto a kiss before running to the front door opened it and went inside. A perfect end to their 'little date' as seto drove off home he didn't realize that someone saw the whole thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

katieXatem: oh look at that kaiba's kissing a girl!

kaiba: omg! you actually made me kiss a girl!

katieXatem: told you i would! now once they start getting more passionate then i'll get them to confess their feelings!

kaiba: i want to know who saw my 'little date' with rin!!! it better not be yami!!!

katieXatem: you just have to wait and see!!! hehehe!

**[That's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy! Anyway in the next chapter, seto battles some creep to save rin's life and will their love be exposed? Find out in the next chapter!]**


	5. A love worth fighting for

A love worth fighting for

Morning broke again for seto and he had another dream, but this dream was different, in the dream seto had to save rin from a bunch of men in black suits.

Seto did not understand what was happening, these men were trying to kill rin! But why though and why did they say she wasn't human?

Seto had to find out, but he would have to find rin and that would be no easy task, seto got up and got dressed, he walked downstairs and sat down at the breakfast table, he ate his breakfast peacefully but there was still that nagging feeling from last night, it told him that as soon as he left her, she would be in terrible danger.

Mokuba ran into the kitchen, got his breakfast and happily ate it, not realising that seto was staring into deep space, once breakfast was out of the way, seto got into his limo with mokuba and they were drove off to kaibacorp.

As soon as they got to kaibacorp, seto got that nagging feeling again but it was worse this time, it was like he was going to be sick but he knew that something had happened to rin.

He had to find out! When he walked into kaibacorp and got into the lift, the feeling came back and it was like it was trying to tell him that rin was hurt, as soon as the lift doors opened, seto ran out of the lift and ran straight to his office, the door was slammed open and what seto saw almost made him scream, rin was lying on the floor of his office, in front of his desk, bleeding to death.

"RIN!!!!!!!! OMG NO!!!! WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS TO YOU?! PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!" seto ran to rin, she was still alive but barely, seto quickly grabbed the phone and dialled the number for the hospital.

Mokuba walked into the office to see what the commotion was about, he screamed when he saw rin's bleeding form on the floor, he looked up to see seto calling the hospital, screaming at them to hurry or she'll die, it was up to fate now to determine whether she'll live or die, but luckily she won't because she's strong and love will always save her.

_2 minutes later…_

The ambulance arrived, they immediately got rin onto a life support and stopped the bleeding, they rushed her to the hospital and took her to surgery, if they can refill her with the same amount of blood she lost and stitched up the wounds then she'll live.

Seto waited impatiently outside the operation room, tears ran down his face, if he lost her now then he'll never forgive himself, he sat on a seat crying his eyes out, he wanted rin to live so badly because he wanted to kiss her and take her out on dates, but that all now seems to be hanging in the balance.

Seto remained quiet, crying softly when he heard footsteps coming towards him, he looked up to see yami and his friends running towards him, he immediately stood up and tried to wipe his eyes so that they wouldn't see tears and tease him for crying.

They walked up to him; yugi was the first to speak, "kaiba! Is rin alright? We heard what happened and came as soon as we could! Wait! Were you just crying?" seto quickly snapped back, "no! I was not crying! And I don't know if rin's alright! She's just gone into the operation room but I'm praying she'll live" joey looked into seto's eyes; he could tell he had been crying and wasn't prepared to admit the truth.

_30 minutes later…_

The doctor came out and talked to seto, everyone else was waiting for the news, seto then walked up to them, "well is she alright?" tea asked hopefully, seto then smiled happily which made everyone gasp, "yes!!! She will live and she is already on the road to recovery!!!" everyone cheered, rin was going to live and the whole incident showed them a side to seto which they had guessed rarely showed.

Soon after seto made his way to the room where rin was recovering, he opened the door to be greeted with rin smiling at him, he ran to her and cuddled her, "thank Ra you're alive and well, but rin what happened? I've had this horrible feeling something had happened to you as soon as I left!" rin's smile faded, she knew this was coming, "okay I guess you should know the truth, last night I got attacked by a bunch of men in black suits that work for my grandfather…"

Seto could not believe his ears, the dream he had was showing him what had happened to rin last night! Rin stopped because seto was gasping about something, "seto? What's wrong?" seto looked up, "oh it's just that I had a dream last night and it was showing me what had happened to you!" rin gasped, he knew! But was it because of the millennium rod? Seto quickly wrapped his arms around rin.

They looked into each other's eyes for comfort, "did you say those men work for your grandpa?" seto wanted to know the WHOLE truth, rin nodded, "I promise to tell you everything soon but for now I need to rest" seto looked at rin and pulled her in for a kiss, when they parted for air, seto whispered into rin's ear "I love you and I await the day the truth will come but for now let's both rest".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

katieXatem: well it looks like kaiba's beginning to realize how much he cares about rin! awwwwwwwww!

kaiba: someone please help! i am being made to look like a love sick fool!

katieXatem: you are one and your going to be horny.. woops!

kaiba: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

katieXatem: eep! better run! these two will start to have their hormones kicking in so seto gets horny!!! hahaha!

**[Was this chapter awesome? Hope so! In the next chapter, the two of them get a really passionate! And seto gets horny!]**


	6. Love and Hormones

Love and Hormones

Two days have passed and rin was now finally well enough to be taken out of hospital, seto took her to his mansion and put her in one of the many spare rooms he had but was closest to his own room.

Rin was immediately put into the bed and was left to sleep, seto was still worried about something, it was what she said, "I got attacked by men in black suits that work for my grandfather…" seto didn't like what he had heard, a elderly man has the power to kill his own grand-daughter but who is this man? Seto wished he knew more, because he didn't like not knowing all the facts.

Seto sighed, "Just what is going on? And why is rin getting hurt?"

He walked down the stairs to find a note on the TV, it was from mokuba and it read: "Dear seto, I have gone out to the funfair with yugi and co, won't be back till 4:00pm, I hope rin is all right! Love from mokuba" seto put down the note and went into the kitchen to make rin something to eat.

He looked around, he was unsure of what rin would feel like eating so he went upstairs and asked rin what she would like to eat, she replied with "sushi with noodles" seto went back down the stairs to make rin her meal, 20 minutes later and he was done, complete with a glass of milk.

He took up the meal and gave it to rin when she had propped herself up, seto was about to leave when rin spoke "please don't go seto! Can you stay here with me? I would love the company so pleeeeeeease seto, comfort me!" she said this with puppy dog eyes, seto couldn't resist and in a flash, he was cuddling rin while she was eating her meal.

Once rin had finished, she cuddled up against seto, seto smiled warmly and looked down at rin, big mistake because he should have seen what rin was wearing, and she was wearing a light green V-neck short sleeve top that showed her breasts a little, also was wearing black shorts, seto blushed a light pink, he tried to look away and watch the TV but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away.

Rin was peacefully watching the TV as though she was in a daze; she was unaware of seto's gaze that was fixed on her chest, seto couldn't stop looking at her breasts, the more he resisted looking, the more deeper his blush got, he soon became aware of how much he loved rin because he could feel his member hardening.

Seto cursed in his mind, "crap!!! What am I going to do? I'm becoming increasingly horny and I can't stop looking at rin's breasts!!! I need a distraction quick or I'll do something to her or worse!" he looked around for something that could take his mind off rin's breasts, he started to panic, he could see his laptop on the table but it was too far away to reach, so he looked for something else but was becoming increasingly aware that his member was about to explode.

He looked at rin again, she had fallen asleep and was at an angle where you could see down her top, seto's face was now red as a tomato and he was about to cum unless he thought up something quick, but his mind was overcome with thoughts of sexual pleasures, seto tried to resist these thoughts but when he felt his hand slip onto one of rin's breasts, he completely gave in and in a flash, he pushed his lips against rin's in a heated and passionate kiss.

She awoke and found seto on top of her, she was alarmed at first but soon let love win her over and she return the passion of the kiss.

When they parted for air, they looked deeply into each other's eyes, seto just couldn't hide his feelings anymore, he kiss rin again before telling her everything, "rin, I-I j-just c-can't hide it a-anymore, I w-want to t-t-tell you that I uh, I uh…" rin looked at him with curiosity, "come on you can tell me! You know you can tell me anything!" seto smiled and gathered up his courage, "I, uh, I, uh, I LOVE YOU RIN!" seto managed to get it out and had squeezed his eyes shut; he waited for rin to reply.

Rin was shocked, he loved her! She was overjoyed and she happily said with tear-filled eyes "I love you too seto!" seto opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he had heard, rin loved him back! He kissed rin passionately but this time they couldn't stop kissing, soon the kisses became more and more passionate as passion grew, seto's hands were all over rin's body, she moaned to his delicate touch.

Rin's own hands soon found their way onto seto's body and soon were feeling each other all over, they couldn't stop, soon the hands of either one began to take clothes off, first the tops then the trousers and shorts, soon they were in nothing but their undergarments, they both parted for a quick breath of air.

Rin realized what they were about to do, she looked at seto, "are we going to have sex?" seto smiled seductively, "why yes we are but don't worry, I'll go slow at first so the pain isn't too much for you" rin smiled and pulled seto back into a heated kiss, seto stripped rin of her bra and her knickers and threw them to the side, rin could feel seto's hands feeling her naked body, she shivered to the soft touch.

Now it was rin's turn to strip seto, she swiftly stripped him of his black boxer shorts, they were both naked now and they wasted no time in getting under the sheets and started to make love, seto thrust his cock into rin, she cried out in pain and passion, seto began to go at a slow pace so he wouldn't hurt rin too much, things soon got hotter, seto grabbed rin's breasts and felt them, rin moaned in pleasure "more! More seto, please give me more!"

Seto happily obliged and began to suck her breasts, rin kept on moaning as seto began to pick up speed, rin thrust her tongue into seto's mouth and kissed him passionately, they were so busy with one another that they failed to hear the front door open and close, seto kept on thrusting his cock into rin, pushing her button and making her moan, seto could feel his climax coming and he kept on thrusting to speed things up, he then suddenly felt a soft spot in rin and when he hit it, he caused rin to emit a rather load moan.

"Oh seto my true love!!! That feels so good!!! I think i'm gonna cum!!!" seto knew he was going to cum too and soon after he had cum into rin and they both screamed out in pleasure, seto rolled onto his side and look to his right, rin was breathing heavily, she looked at seto and smiled, they poked their heads out of the covers and were about to get dressed when they saw two figures standing in the doorway, they were mokuba and yugi!

Seto gasped, this was not going to be kept a secret and yami was going to everything that just happened, this was going to be a chaotic evening.

**katieXatem: well it looks as though seto has made love!**

**Kaiba: OMG!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DO THAT!**

**katieXatem: oh come on! At least a girl loves you!!!**

**Kaiba: true and I do love her too so I guess you win this time!**

**katieXatem: good!!! I win! Next chapter is going to be a chaotic one!**

**[Next chap is going to be about seto trying to explain to everyone what happened and he is going to be making love to rin in his office, seto's going to be busy and rin is about to unleash her power!]**


	7. Love is a powerful thing

_**Love is a powerful thing**_

Rin looked shocked but not as shocked as seto, who has gone completely quiet, neither of them could say a word, mokuba however had plenty to say, "well seto I knew you loved Rin but I didn't realise just how much you loved her!" yugi just stood there in shock and quickly whipped out his phone and re-dialled a number of a person he was talking to earlier.

Seto prayed it wasn't yami he was calling but it turned out he was and as soon as he got wind of what happened he asked yugi to give the phone to seto.

Yugi handed the phone over to seto and quickly turned around, it was because he didn't want to look at seto and Rin together in bed, seto answered the phone nervously and heard a sarcastic tone on the other side, "well lover-boy I just knew that you were in love and yet you still denied it! Well you can't now! Hahaha! I can't believe what you just did!!!" seto quickly reacted to that particular comment "well FYI I was just helping Rin feel better and I thought a little loving would make her happy again!!!"

There was a pause before yami bursted out laughing.

Seto quickly regretted what he had just said, "OMG! I can't believe what you just said you little liar! Hahaha! I'm so going to tell everybody about this interesting turn of events!!! *snigger* bye lover-boy!!!" and with that yami hung up, "WAIT YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER!!!" but it was no use now.

Seto quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed, Rin looked at him with a surprised look on her face, "uh seto what are you going to do?" seto quickly grabbed his duel disk and turned to Rin to answer her question, "well Rin if yami tells his friends of what happened here between us then I'll never be able to show my face around them again!!! So if I duel yami and make him swear that if I win then he keeps his mouth shut, then our secret will remain safe" Rin looked at him in shock.

"But seto can you win against him?" seto knew there was a slim chance but he was also thinking of another way to keep yami from blabbing, seto kissed Rin and walked out, leaving Rin to wonder what she should do but before she could do anything, a strange light emitted from within her and she was completely bathed in a white light that was as bright as the sun.

Rin was shocked and scared, "what's happening? What is this light? Help me!!!!" then a black shadow appeared at the window, Rin quickly snapped her fingers and clothes magically appeared on her, she then quickly turned to the shadowy figure at the window, the shadow moved and it turned out to be a man in a black suit.

Rin gasped in fear, it was one of her grandpa's goons! She quickly reacted and shot a ball of light towards the goon but he just wacked it out of the way like it was nothing.

She knew her grandpa would make his goons stronger and harder to beat but she still won't give up in fighting for her freedom, so she then tried a more powerful attack but that didn't work! Rin started to panic but just then a figure ran into the room and knocked the goon down, Rin looked and it was seto!

Rin gasped "seto! Don't try and protect me! Please get out of here before you get hurt too!" seto looked up at Rin, "wait why should I leave? I told you that I'll protect you from your grandpa's goon squad!" "I know but...seto I don't want to hurt you!" Rin started to cry, seto was confused, just what is Rin talking about? And why is she crying? He was about to get his answer.

In just a few seconds the goon got up and grabbed seto around the neck, he then stabbed him in his left side of his hip; seto hissed at the pain, the goon smiled evilly "so you want to interfere do you? This should teach you a few things pretty-boy!!!" Rin quickly opened her eyes to see what was happening.

Big mistake!!!

Rin suddenly found herself frozen to the spot as she found her eyes looking at the blood that was dripping from seto, then all of a sudden a deep pain shot through Rin like a bullet, Rin knew her power was activating and trying to take control of her, but it was pointless because her power was stronger and seized control of her, Rin was overcome by her power and transformed into her alter-ego ceresa (a very powerful celestial maiden) ceresa opened her eyes and unleashed a powerful blast of light towards the goon, he was sent flying and blood splattered all over the wall, seto was beyond shocked but he knew Rin had no control over herself when in this form because she told him.

Seto knew he had to stop Rin before she actually killed the goon, seto turned to the glowing winged being that was ceresa and he shouted with all his might "RIN!!!! PLEASE STOP! YOU GOT YOUR REVENGE! SO PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!!! RIN CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" ceresa looked at him then she spoke "seto..." then she passed out and was going to hit the floor but seto managed to catch her in time, seto was still in shock as to what just happened but was brought back to reality when he realised that rin's clothes were completely ripped to shreds, seto blushed as he carried rin's nude body to the bed.

He quickly put some clothes on her and ran out of the room and called the hospital while trying to stop the bleeding of his wound, he managed to tell the receptionist how bad the wound was and where he lived before passing out on the floor...

_2 hours later..._

Seto woke up in an instant, he didn't realise just how much blood he'd lost but was thankful that he was in the hospital, he quickly realised he wasn't alone, to his right yami and his friends stood with worried looks on their faces, "don't look so worried at least the wound wasn't too deep!" yami stepped forward, "seto you should know that Rin is here too" seto gasped, he forgot about Rin! "Is she all-right? Where is she?" seto was starting to panic, "seto calm down! She's okay! She's just resting in the room across from yours!" seto calmed down "wait she's here? Resting but why?" mokuba stepped out from behind yami, "mokuba! What are you doing here?" mokuba looked to the side nervously, "well I heard a noise when I was making myself a chocolate parfait and when I went to look I saw you passed out on the floor bleeding! I saw the phone in your hand and guessed you already called the hospital, I ran upstairs to check up on Rin and saw her passed out on the bed and covered in blood too so I told the ambulance men to take her to the hospital too, so that's how Rin got here in fact she's still passed out"

Seto stared at mokuba, "so you're the reason why rin's in the hospital! Thanks mokuba! You're the best little brother in the world!" mokuba smiled, "now get some rest seto, you still haven't fully recovered from your injury" seto nodded and went back to sleep.

_A day later..._

Seto and Rin were fully rested and have fully recovered from their ordeal, they left the hospital and parted at the car park, seto needed to get to kaibacorp but Rin had nothing to do so she just went to the mansion, once she was there she realised that she should thank seto for his kindness and for his bravery, she would be here if he hadn't of protected her all this time, she jumped up from the couch, she was going to give him a present!

But what would he like? She quickly pondered this and something came into mind but whether any of the shops had it in stock she didn't know but she wasn't going to give up, "I'm going to give him a high-tech portable touch-screen journal! He's always so busy and he likes to keep notes of his schedule so this gift will be perfect!!! I'll even give him some flowers as an extra thank-you present!!! I better hit the shops!"

She ran out of the mansion and looked at her purse, '_good! I've got plenty of money and got my credit card with me so money isn't a problem'_ she thought quietly as she ran to town.

_5 minutes later..._

She was at the gadget store and was carefully looking around for the journal, then in a flash she saw it by a bunch of high-tech looking watches, she smiled with glee, she was in luck! One left and she was going to by it, she quickly whipped it off the shelf and went to the counter, as soon as she paid for it she headed to the flower store that was across the street.

She zoomed in and saw all the flowers on display, "wow! They all look so beautiful! Which one should I get seto?" the shop assistant overheard this and got out a beautiful bunch of white roses from under the counter, "here you go miss, these flowers are Mr Kaiba's favourite" Rin turned and walked up to the counter to closely look at the flowers, they were so gorgeous! "I'll take them! How much?" Rin got out her purse "that'll be 100¥ (yen) please"

Rin paid the money and ran out of the shop with flowers in one hand and the high-tech touch-screen journal in the other, she called for a taxi and it didn't take long before she got to kaibacorp, she paid the taxi the money and ran into the building, she looked around for an elevator and got into the first one she saw, pressed the button she needed and waited patiently.

She was unsure of what to say to him but she was definitely going to say thank you to him.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and Rin walked out of the elevator and walked to the office doors, she inhaled and pressed the button to open the doors, seto looked up from what he was doing (probably typing and writing something) and saw Rin standing by the doors, "Rin! What a surprise! What brings you here?" Rin nervously walked up to his desk and shoved the roses into his arms, along with the journal.

Seto was shocked, Rin had gotten him two gifts and one of them was flowers! He put the roses on his desk and looked in the fancy bag that contained the other gift, he pulled it out and saw it was the limited edition and very popular, high-tech touch-screen journal! Seto jumped up with glee, "oh thank you Rin!!! I've been looking for this everywhere but they are so popular and are always sold out! But how did you get one?" Rin smiled "well I went into the gadget shop downtown and they luckily had one left so I got it for you and I would like to say thank you for protecting me all this time seto, you are the absolute greatest!" seto smiled and stood up, he walked up to rin and kissed her with so much passion, rin was surprised at the sudden kiss but soon settled down and kissed back with more passion.

The two of them were quickly lost in the moment of passionate kisses and soon were on the table, with rin on the bottom and seto on the top.

"Seto"

Rin looked up at seto with lust in her green eyes; seto looked back with his blue ones, then in a flash seto's jacket and rin's jumper were on the floor, then their shirts followed and then seto's trousers and rin's skirt followed after that, they were soon in nothing more than their undergarments and shoes, they took they shoes and any socks off, rin soon felt a tingling sensation go through her body, she looked at seto and saw his right hand making its way up her left leg.

Rin blushed deeply, seto then started to kiss a sensitive spot on her neck, rin gasped as she felt his soft lips touch her skin, things then started to get more passionate as their hands started to feel all over each other's bodies and it wasn't long before rin's bra was taken off, rin blushed even more and seto then took off her pants and she was then blushing even more, in fact her face was as red as a tomato, seto took off his own pants and then the two of them were lost in a whirlwind of passionate kisses and sex, seto couldn't resist groping rin's breasts and kissing them, "oh seto! This is bliss!" purred rin, seto smiled seductively and thrusted harder into rin, she let out a loud moan, seto giggled "sssssh! We don't want anyone to hear us hehehe!"

Seto started to pick up speed and could feel his climax coming, rin tried to stop herself from moaning out loud but it was hard when all she could feel was absolute bliss and passion, rin soon found herself fondling seto's chest, it was nicely toned and the muscles were just about showing a six-pack, rin and seto came into one another and couldn't stop themselves from letting out rather loud moans, once they were done, they quickly put their clothes back on so no-one would be suspicious , seto sat down back into his chair with rin sitting on his lap, they snuggled together and fell asleep in each other's arms but were clearly not aware that someone was watching them, the mysterious figure smiled evilly "so he's the reason she is restraining her power, well we must do something about that!" and then the figure disappeared, rin was blissfully unaware of what was yet to come.

**KatieXatem: well there you go! The latest chap! Hope you loved it!**

**Kaiba: ...I can't believe what I just saw!!!**

**KatieXatem: *snigger* well you'll just have to get used to it!**

**Kaiba: but! Oh never mind I'm sure you got something else planned**

**KatieXatem: yes I do! In the next chap, rin is in danger as she is confronted by her grandfather & his goon-squad, her powers are unleashed & seto must risk everything to save rin or risk losing her.**


	8. The Celestial Maiden's Revenge pt 1

_**The Celestial Maiden's Revenge pt 1**_

Rin's grandfather Irwin Zoshi was waiting in a big throne-like chair, he stared into the fireplace with the coldest pair of eyes, he wanted to destroy the celestial maiden that was his grand-daughter, "ever since that fateful day 200 years ago, this family's males have tried to keep ceresa from resurrecting herself in the bodies of the family's females but why did we have to fail now? The story foretells that the angel who fell to earth and whose special robes were stolen by a mortal human man who had fallen for the angel, was ceresa herself and that when she escaped from him he tried to capture her forcefully, which somehow cause ceresa to try and kill the human"

"it seems she succeeded but she was also killed at the same time so to this very day, she has been hiding from him and tries to kill any male man who has connections to Aragoti Zoshi, but without her robes she has very limited amount of magical powers so why hasn't anyone succeeded?!"

The goons who had been listening to their master telling the old story of ceresa had flinched and backed up against the wall.

None of them wanted to say anything, they just wanted to get out of the room so they could avoid their master's wrath, but in a far corner stood a solitary figure, hiding in the shadows and waiting for the room to be clear, the old man turned his head towards the goons, "go now but if you fail this mission to capture seto kaiba then your all DEAD!" they all ran as fast as they could out of the room, the last one shut the door, as this was happening the figure in the shadows stepped out and smiled.

"Not very brave are they? But I am different to them so that's that"

The old man turned his head towards the figure before him, "well you are my no.1 assassin who has some shadow magic so to the goons, you're like a god" the assassin smiled, this time the old man wasn't going to let anything go to chance and was going all out to kill rin, the assassin bowed to his master and disappeared in a blaze of shadow magic fire.

_Back at kaibacorp, 10:30 am_

Kaiba sat in his chair with the love of his life sitting on his lap, he smiled when he looked at her, he was about to lose himself in dreamland when the phone rang, he picked it up in an instant, he nervously answered, "uh, hello? This is seto kaiba's office" the voice on the other side was his secretary, "hello Mr Kaiba, I'm calling to inform you that your meeting has been cancelled" kaiba's eyes went wide, "what?! Why would those foreign business men call me several times to try and find a time slot in which I would be present at my company for our meeting which they desperately needed to sort out several issues to do with their companies, suddenly call to tell me that the meeting is cancelled?!!" kaiba shouted that with such fury that the poor girl who was his secretary had to put the phone down and put her fingers in her ears.

Rin sniggered, she couldn't help but find it funny when seto lost his temper, cause it was always linked to work, so when something went wrong, he would go mental, but no matter how angry he got, she was still attracted to him, in fact you could say that the more angrier he got, the more sexier and handsome he got too.

Seto slammed the phone down and stood up to try and calm himself down; rin had got up and had sat in his now vacant seat, seto had stopped pacing round the room and stopped in front of rin, he looked up and stared into rin's eyes, rin stared back and wondered what he was thinking, seto's expression changed to serious, "rin, back at my house, what exactly happened? I mean that you changed into a winged, glowing being!"

Rin just froze up, she couldn't say anything, she didn't actually want seto to see her true form, but she knew that trying to keep the secret from him now would be pointless, so she took a deep breath and spoke, "ok I guess I can't hide it anymore, you know all about what I am now right? A celestial maiden, whose powers are limited but still deadly, well I guess you now know why I didn't want you to see me when I transformed, because I hurt people, I have no control myself and I put others in danger when they get to close to me"

Seto looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, he wished he could tell her otherwise but she was telling the truth, but no matter what was happening between ceresa and the zoshi family males, he would stand by her and protect her from anything and anyone her grandfather sent to kill her.

__

Bang!

There was a huge explosion coming from beneath them, seto ran out of the room and down the stairs, only to see that there was smoke coming from the now broken photocopier, seto sighed, there was nothing to worry about, but the sound of rin screaming told him otherwise.

He rushed upstairs and back into his office, he gasped in shock, a huge hole had been made in his window, with broken bits of glass lying on the floor, seto could smell shadow magic, he grabbed the phone and called the most unlikely person he would talk to, yami muto.

"Hello? This is the muto residence" said the chirpy voice on the other end, seto knew it was yugi, "uh hi yugi, its kaiba, can you put yami on?" yugi was surprised; seto would hardly call here and actually talk to yami, "yami! Phone!" footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs; yugi gave the phone over to yami, "hello? Who is this?" seto took a deep breath, "yami this is seto, I uh, need uh, your help" there was a pause on the other end, "wow, this is the first time you actually wanted my help, why the sudden change of mind?" seto paused, he had to tell yami everything if he was going to get any help, "well you know rin was attacked by that goon?" yami paused again, "yeah what about the goon?" seto gulped, "well she was attacked for a reason, that goon was hired to kill rin and he works for her grandfather, who is trying to kill her because she's a celestial maiden called ceresa"

Yami was quiet but soon spoke up, "ok I knew something was up, but this is news to me, so what your saying is that rin's not human and her grandfather is trying to kill her because she's not human" seto tried to stop himself from crying, which was rare, "that's sort of it, you see there's a bit of a dark history that the zoshi family have keep hidden from the world, they came into contact with ceresa hundreds of years ago and a male fell in love with her and took her robes, she couldn't return to heaven without them so she was forced to marry this human and bear his children"

"Ok and let me guess, she escaped and was free?" seto sighed, "no she was caught before she could fully escape but she ended up having to kill the human, she was free until she also got killed, so for countless generations, ceresa tried to resurrect herself in the bodies of the zoshi family females, but the males where one step ahead, she was stopped every time because they killed all the females she tried to resurrect in, but rin's the only survivor yet and they want to kill rin so they can stop ceresa"

Yami understood now and he realized that he could smell shadow magic but he couldn't tell from where, "Uh seto, is that shadow magic I can sense?" seto wondered when yami would catch on to that, "uh yes that is, I think one of rin's grandfather's men used shadow magic to capture her so can you help me find and save her?"

Yami smiled, "of course! I would gladly help you find your lost love, lets meet at the entrance of your company ok? See yaw!" and with that he hung up, seto put the phone down, he finally couldn't hold himself back any longer, a tear came down his cheek and was followed by several other tears, mokuba walked into the office carrying a load of forms for his big brother to sign, he put them down on the coffee table and was about to tell his big brother he's got a load of forms to sign but when he saw him crying, he realised that now was not a good time.

He quietly exited the room, seto sat on the edge crying, it was all his fault rin was kidnapped and could be dead right now.

"_rin, please forgive me! I was a fool to run out of that room to see what the commotion was about, now thanks to that mistake I made, you was captured and could be lying in a ditch dead! I swear I'll get you back alive and well! I promise you that! And I'll never break a promise!"_

Seto thoughts became blurred as he secretly in his mind made a promise to rin in which he swore never to break it, he stood up, dried his eyes and walked out of the room and into the lift.

Yami had just arrived outside of the entrance of kaibacorp, he looked on to see a miserable kaiba walking out of the entrance, yami knew he had been crying and he wouldn't want to talk about it, they both got into a limo and it drove off to where yami apparently knew where rin was.

_  
Elsewhere, in a remote mansion..._

Rin awoke all of a sudden, she felt like a ton of bricks hit her, she knew that someone had got her with chloroform, she stood up and looked around, she was in familiar surroundings, she knew that her grandfather's goon squad had brought her to his mansion, "welcome home my dear grand-daughter" rin immediately turned around and looked into the face where that evil voice came from.

Her grandfather was evil, you could easily see it in his eyes, rin started to hiss with anger, "why have you brought me back here?! I demand to know why you're so determined to kill me!!!" rin could no longer hold back her anger, her grandfather sneered, "you really want to know? Well I have had just about enough of that celestial maiden and it's about time she died once and for all!"

Rin knew this was it, no more running away, no more hiding, she was finally going to face the man who had now made her life a total misery, who had kept her from fulfilling her true destiny and wanted to kill a heavenly being who just wanted her special robes back so she could go home.

"Ok I knew this day would come eventually, I can't hide or run from it anymore, so let's get this over with!" rin started to attack, Irwin just moved slightly out of the way, "ha! You think you can stop me in that form? You might stand a better chance of winning this little fight if ceresa took over" he sneered at her again, but rin wasn't going to let him get his way, she was determined to do this on her own.

Soon rin began to realise that her grandfather was right, she was hopeless in her human form, ceresa may have limited powers but at least she could fight! But rin didn't want to give in that easily to the celestial maiden, but while rin was lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice several guards had sneaked into the room and where aiming at the now battered rin.

Rin looked up in time and managed to dodge almost all the bullets but one managed to hit her on the leg, rin screamed in pain, she couldn't stop herself from looking at the wound and within seconds she began to transform, when she opened her eyes, she was no longer rin, ceresa was in control now, "so old man, we meet again, this time nothing is going to stop me from killing you! This family's males have tried to stop me from resurrecting long enough! So prepare for a long awaited showdown in which there will be only one survivor!" ceresa glared at Irwin, he glared back, now the final battle between the zoshi family and the celestial maiden ceresa was about to begin...

**To be continued in the next chapter.**


	9. The Celestial Maiden's Revenge pt 2

_**The Celestial Maiden's Revenge pt 2**_

This was it, there was no avoiding it, the final battle between ceresa the celestial maiden and zoshi family males, ceresa built up a huge ball of celestial energy and fired it at the guards, the sudden attack sent them flying, now that the guards were dealt with, ceresa turned her attention to irwin, she glared at him with such hatred, but she could never hate him as much as she hated the mortal who killed her, aragoti zoshi, the mortal who forced her into a life she didn't want and tried to restrain her, also he had stolen something from her and to top it off, he kept her from returning home.

She wasn't going to let anyone get in her way, but she couldn't help but think of seto, he made her feel safe and happy; she wanted to see him again and let the girl rin live a happy, peaceful life with him.

But she knew that was impossible unless irwin died, so ceresa prepared herself for battle, but she had no idea that Irwin was just a decoy, the real battle was yet to begin and the man she hated the most was waiting in the wings, she was going to be battling for her life and was going to need the help that was on the way to survive what was going to happen.

_Elsewhere..._

Seto just couldn't sit still, he wanted to see rin so badly, he was so worried about her, yami was concentrating his energy to find rin, he was close, he could feel the shadow magic that had took rin nearby, then all of a sudden, yami felt a huge a pulse a energy, he knew that it must be rin, he looked out of the window, he could see a huge mansion, he shook seto out of his trance and told him that they were here.

Seto jumped out of the limo and glared at the mansion before him, "rin if you are still alive, i promise to make whoever took you pay with their life! Rin my true love, i will get you back!!!" yami walked up to the gate of the mansion, he snapped his fingers and the gates opened, yami turned to seto, "well then, shall we go in? I'm sure rin's waiting for you to come in and save her" seto nodded and the both of them went racing up the path to the mansion, nothing was going to stop seto from getting his one true love back and that included any annoying guards.

They ran as fast as they could, various guards jumped in the way but seto just knocked them out of the way, yami then used his shadow magic to send the guards to the shadow realm, soon they were at the door to the mansion, seto kicked it open with a mighty force, they could hear voices and one of them sounded like rin, seto ran to the voice's owner but nothing could prepare him for what he was going to see.

Irwin just stood there and laughed evilly, ceresa wondered what he was laughing at, then she sensed a familiar presence, she turned to see seto standing in the doorway with yami standing beside him, "seto, w-what are you d-doing here?" ceresa had turned back into rin and now rin was back in control, seto smiled at rin, "it's nice to see you again rin, I'm so glad to see that you're all right, here put my jacket on, you look cold" rin wondered what he meant by that last comment, but then it hit her, her clothes were all ripped up and barely any material was left to cover her up, rin let out a tiny scream and grabbed the jacket out of seto's hands and put it on.

Seto smiled again, he couldn't help but find rin so cute at this particular moment, he bent down and kissed rin, she kissed back and stared into his blue eyes with her green ones, seto stared back, to them the rest of the world was a blur, they only cared about each other during the moment they were kissing, but it was short as Irwin got out a gun and pointed at seto, rin saw the gun and screamed, seto turned his head around to the right and saw the gun, he then shielded rin with his body, the gun was remained pointed them and then...

_**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The gun was fired, yami couldn't say a word, he saw blood trickle down seto's back, he gasped, seto had been shot! Rin opened her eyes to see seto in front of her, he was squinting his eyes tightly, and then when she removed her hands from his chest she saw blood.

It was _**his**_ blood, rin couldn't say a word, seto was clutching his chest, he was in so much pain, he was bleeding so badly, rin looked at her true love with teary eyes, she then started to glow, her grandfather knew what was going to happen next, rin stood up but was still silent, she turned to her grandfather, "you hurt seto" yami gulped, rin was suddenly speaking in a low, aggressive tone, this could only mean one thing! She was going to kill Irwin!

Rin showed her face, she was no longer crying, she had a fierce glare in her eyes, she was extremely angry, and she then screamed with all her fury "YOU HURT SETO! HE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND YOU SHOT HIM! IF HE DIES YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!!!!" Irwin now felt scared, he had never seen rin like this before, she was actually going to kill him, he never knew how strong rin's feelings for seto were, and now he was going to feel his grand-daughter's wrath.

Then before anyone had a chance to react, rin transformed and her celestial maiden self had been released once more, she opened her eyes and glared at Irwin, "you stupid human fool, do you realise what you have done? Now you'll pay with your life!!! Prepare to die mortal!" ceresa built up a huge amount of energy and fired it at Irwin, he just managed to dodge it but failed to see the second ball of energy that was now about to hit him, "oof!!!" Irwin was sent flying by ceresa's attack; he hit the wall hard and was knocked unconscious.

Ceresa flew closer to Irwin, she laughed as she looked at his unconscious body, "stupid old man, you let your guard down and now your life will end!" ceresa then built up more energy and was about to fire it when yami called out, "ceresa behind you! Move now!" yami then pushed ceresa out of the way of an oncoming attack, the both of them looked to see who had fired the attack, ceresa froze up, a familiar figure stood before her.

She thought he was dead, she thought she was finally free but no, he had to come back and ruin everything, it was the man who stole her robes and forced her into a life she didn't want, it was Aragoti Zoshi, the man she hated with all her heart and soul was now standing in front of her, he smiled evilly, "hello ceresa, long time no see" ceresa was silently seething, "you evil son-of-a-b**ch, how dare you even show your face, you heartless bast**d!!! I'll kill you!!!!!!"

Ceresa shot up into the air and began firing a countless number of attacks at aragoti, unbelievably all the attacks missed, aragoti just laughed; he pulled out gold gun from the holster on his waist, "do you know what sort of gun this is ceresa? It's a gun designed to kill celestial maidens like you" ceresa gasped, she didn't think such a gun existed; she quickly shot up through the ceiling and disappeared.

Aragoti looked up and laughed, "you can run but you can't hide, I will find you ceresa, you cannot hide from me no longer!" he then turned and ran out of the room, yami was left speechless, what on earth was going on? He quickly realised that seto was bleeding and ran to where he was, seto was lying on the ground, barely making a sound, yami tried using his shadow magic to keep seto breathing, seto tried to sit up, "seto what are you doing?! You're in no condition to be sitting up! Wait where are you going?!" yami couldn't believe that seto had the strength to stand up, seto started walking to a door that had a unusual lock on it, yami ran to it and unlocked it with his shadow magic, he tried to stop seto but it was no use.

Seto was being stubborn, he wasn't going to be stopped by anyone, he had to get to rin/ceresa before aragoti did, he knew rin love flowers so she would head for the garden, he walked into the massive garden that span over a few yards, "wow this garden is more like a forest!" yami couldn't believe how big the zoshi family's garden was, seto kept on walking, he was getting deeper into the garden until he saw a small lake in the distance, on this small lake was a stone hut, a stone bridge connected it with the rest of the garden, seto looked ahead, in the hut was a very unstable celestial maiden.

Seto walked up to her, "ceresa, did you know rin came here many times when she was younger?" ceresa looked into seto's eyes, "yes I did, she loved to come into this little hut, she thought of this place as her private sanctuary, she came here with you didn't she?" seto nodded, he did come he with rin, he could remember running through the flowers and holding rin's hand as they ran to the hut, he smiled, it was all so peaceful then, as kids they could run free and not worry about anything, now things were very different, ceresa watched seto, she could feel rin's love for him, it was so very strong, it was definitely true love, she knew that it will be strong enough to free rin from this curse.

All of a sudden a gunshot was heard from the distance, it was aragoti, ceresa stood up, "dam it he has already found me! Seto I know you love rin more than anything in the world correct?" seto looked at ceresa, "of course! Rin is everything to me! I love her more than life itself!" ceresa smiled, "well then, you can help me defeat aragoti, it we do that then rin will be free, you'll be with her forever" seto knew that he had no other choice, "alright then, what do I do then?" ceresa whispered her plan into seto's ear, soon it will be over.

_20 minutes later..._

Aragoti cursed under his breath, "dam it all! Where did she run off to? How can I not find her in this garden?" he had searched the whole garden but still no sign of ceresa, he stopped walking to pause for breath, but that was a mistake, all of a sudden vines shot out of the ground, they wrapped themselves around aragoti, he couldn't move, yami was watching from the distance, "haha! We got him! Now to get that gun away from him, alright seto your turn!" seto nodded, he hid amongst the flowers and snuck up behind aragoti, he grabbed the gun and threw it far away, "dam you!!! I'll get you for this seto kaiba! You cannot stop me from killing ceresa!"

Seto glared at aragoti, "don't even think of touching her, because you'll be killing rin too, ceresa is only sharing her body, so if you kill ceresa you're actually killing rin" aragoti glared back at seto, "you think you're pretty tough don't ya? You're wounded yet you're standing up to me, that's pretty gutsy kid" seto punched him in the stomach, the punch winded aragoti, seto noticed at that moment that aragoti had something tucked into his belt, he took it out and saw that it was some heavenly robes.

Ceresa looked down at what was going on, she then suddenly gasped, her robes! She could see her robes! She then dived down and grabbed them, "oh thank you seto kaiba! Without you I might not have got these back! Now I can finally go home!" and then with that the robes magically appeared on her, "so does this mean it's finally over? Can rin finally stop running and can she live a normal life from now on?" seto wanted to know the answer to these questions immediately, ceresa turned to face him, she smiled warmly at him, "yes seto, rin is now free and can live her life once again"

Suddenly ceresa started to glow, she started to float and then began to split into two, the person on the left was ceresa and the person on the right was rin, then ceresa's wings came out and she flew off into the sunset, rin slowly floated back down to the ground, she landed in seto's arms, she opened her eyes and looked up to see seto smiling and crying, "seto why are you crying? I'm not dead you know" seto laughed, "I know that, I'm crying because I'm happy that you're free from this nightmare, also I'm happy to have you back in my arms, you know I love you right?" rin smiled happily, "yes seto I know, I love you too, may we be together forever" seto started walking out of the garden and he, rin and yami got into the limo, now they can all live a happy life once more.

**

* * *

**

**The End**

**katieXatem: well I hope u enjoyed the story! This chap was a lot longer than other chapters but it IS the final chapter so there.**

**Kaiba: well I hope there's not going to be any rudeness in the next story...mmph!!! **

**katieXatem: (puts hand over seto's mouth) haha seto thats so funny**

**kaiba: ( still muffled)**

**katieXatem: well I guess seto was telling the truth, there may be a second installment to this story so if u enjoyed this one then you'll love the second one!!! Bye!!!**


End file.
